


Like A Flowing Wind

by eajwrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: BriJae, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Short One Shot, friends been killing me so here's the sad tag, jhpian, kjae, parkian, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajwrites/pseuds/eajwrites
Summary: According to his planner, Brian has a sunset viewing date with Jae.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Like A Flowing Wind

"Heading out?"

Brian stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see Sungjin emerge from the bathroom, furiously rubbing his damp hair with a towel. After placing the piece of cloth on the counter top, he dropped down on the couch. Obviously waiting for the younger’s reply.

"It's the 24th,” Brian raised a navy blue pocket size planner, “Gotta catch the sunset with Jae. We don't have any schedule until tomorrow afternoon, right?"

Tiny creases formed around Sungjin’s eyes as he offered the younger a brotherly smile before tapping the space beside him. "Can you sit with me for a bit?"

After discreetly glancing at the digital clock sitting on top of the cabinet to his right, Brian shrugged his shoulders and sat beside the older. "Is there something you want to talk about hyung?" 

Sungjin eyed the planner on Brian’s hand. "Can I take a look at that?" 

Inside the planner were Brian’s and Jae's planned trips and dates ̶ all written by the latter. Brian wondered why Sungjin would want to look at it but despite his thoughts, he still handed the notebook to the older. 

Brian intently watched Sungjin flip the leaves of the planner. The older man’s face was unreadable. After a while, he closed it and faced Brian again. "You've been at this," he paused and raised the planner before continuing, "for six months now. Watching the sunset today is the last entry. What's your next plan?”

Brian playfully snatched the planner from Sungjin's hand and stood up. "We have schedules tomorrow and for the rest of the week right?"

"Younghyun that's not ̶ 

"What?" Brian laughed. "You don't want me to join our promotions?"

Sungjin locked eyes with the younger for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. "Just try and get your ass late for tomorrow’s sched and I'll nag at you till your ears bleed."

Brian's eyes widened in feigned shock. "Woah. Scary."

"Stop your foot acting and go," Sungjin waved his hand to shoo Brian away. “But remember to come home once it gets dark.”

“Yes Dad.” Brian laughed once more before heading for the door. He was about to step outside when he felt a warm and fluffy body stopping his left foot from advancing. 

He looked down. 

It was Jaedong. 

The dog never did anything but stare at Brian for a couple of seconds before he walked towards Brian’s car as if leading him. 

"Hyung I will be bringing Jaedong with me," Brian sing-sang before he ran after the dog, not waiting for Sungjin's response anymore.

***

Feeling the sand penetrate his converse shoes, Brian sat on the nearest plank of wood he saw and pulled his shoes off his feet before holding them up to let the salty wind blow the collected grains away.

The sun in the distant horizon glowed in reddish orange but only a tiny portion of the color was reflected on the sea waters thanks to the gray clouds that hanged low in the late afternoon sky ̶ a sign of an approaching rain. Probably the reason why the place was practically empty, save for him and the silhouettes of two boys running along the shoreline with their dog. 

Not caring whether a hurricane or a tsunami was coming, Brian laid down on the plank and closed his eyes. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the laughter of the two boys from before and even the murmur of the wind became distinctively clear to him. His ears were full of beautiful melody and it made him feel at peace. After a minute or two of serenity, he heard rhythmic crunching of sands. Soft footsteps were approaching him. 

Soon, Brian’s nose was filled with the scent of vanilla and something plump touched his forehead. 

A smiling face of Jae, a few inches away from Brian’s own greeted him when he opened his eyes. 

"Let's get inside your car babe. I wanna show you something."

Brian nodded but never moved an inch. He just stared at Jae, never blinking. Afraid that he might miss something. 

The older chuckled.

And it was Brian’s cue to smile. No amount of sounds from nature could top the love that he could hear oozing from Jae's laughter, flowing generously towards him. 

Jae gently stroked Brian’s hair with his fingers. “Come on. Get up and let’s go.” Upon spotting the black and white canvas shoes and socks left lying on the ground, he clicked his tongue. "Babe, as much as I love you, I can't let you be barefooted in public. Do you want me to put on your shoes for you?"

Brian shook his head. "I’m too tired to walk on my own. Can you carry me?"

Jae's jaw tightened for a fleeting moment. "You know that it's not possible Bri," he half whispered. 

Realizing that he somehow made the older upset, Brian sprung to his feet and put on his shoes in a blink of an eye. "I'm sorry, let's go," he grinned before planting a kiss on Jae's lips, earning a radiant smile in return.

"Now that's more like it."

Fingers intertwined, they walked side by side towards Brian's car which was parked on the side of the main road. No words were exchanged between them until they reached the vehicle as Brian was immersed with the feeling of warmth on his boyfriend’s hand.

When Brian opened his eyes, he was inside his car; lying on the backseat. He placed an arm behind him as support before he sat up. Heavy rain was pouring outside and he saw the violent waves hit the shore one after another. The plank that he was lying on earlier was nowhere to be seen. 

Jaedong’s whimper from the passenger's seat snatched Brian’s attention. He reached out a hand to pet the dog. "I'm sorry I left you here alone. Were you lonely?"

The dog whimpered again as if to answer the question.

Brian let out a sigh. “Me too.”

Jaedong let out a soft bark before transferring to the driver’s seat. There, he continued barking.

Brian stretched his neck to see what caught the dog’s attention. 

In front of the dog, a neatly folded piece of white paper was lying. Brian picked it up and smiled at Jaedong before unfolding the paper. “You wanted me to read this?”

Words arranged in a stanza presented themselves in front of Brian’s eyes along with guitar chords that scattered across the lines.

There were some scratched out words here and there and a date was scribbled on the uppermost right corner: January 24th. Exactly six months ago.

He bit his lower lip, trying hard to stop it from trembling. His eyes stung upon recognizing the unmistakable penmanship of the one and only man he had ever loved.

Jae had written him a song.

But just like the half-filled planner inside his pocket, it will never be completed. He would not have a chance to hear him sing it for him. 

Not when Jae had already left. 

Left him on the day that they were supposed to go against the world and say their vows. 

Tears threatening to fall clouded Brian’s sight but the words written on the paper were still as clear as the stars decorating the night of a cloudless summer sky.

_If I should go tomorrow,  
I will never say goodbye.  
For with you, I’ve left my heart.  
In it lies my love for you;  
Unfathomable, immeasurable, endless._

**Author's Note:**

> missing my flight from the previous day, i was stuck inside an empty coffee shop waiting for another plane to come. so yeah, this was basically my very own story of heartbreak when my plane left me behind.


End file.
